Past and present
by Catcat1520
Summary: Just a little story of how Trunks could have been made. A bit of ooc Vegeta.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Bulma and Vegeta. Please not I DO NOT own Dragonball Z. This is just a fanfic

Bulma sighed and stared out the window at vegeta's training pod. "Stupid man," she muttered "your going to blow up this one just like the last." Bulma sat there remembering the incident of a few months back.  
Vegeta had ben training to get stronger for the fight with the androids still ahead. He had been pushing himself and the training pod to the limit. Then all of a sudden the trianing pod exploded. Bulma sighed remember ing her own panic and anger.  
Her vision blurred as she remembered dragging him out of the wreckage, scared if he was dying. Bulma had stayed by his side even though she knew he hated her.  
Bulma shook her head sending the memories away. Bulma knew she loved him. Tears welld in her eyes as she stood up. "He would never love me," she whispered ducking out the door.  
"Watch where you're going woman!" A deep baritone voice barked grabbing her arm.  
Startled Bulma could only utter a word "Vegeta."  
"Why are there tears in your eyes woman?" He growled out. His face softened as he looked at the sadness in her eyes, "Bulma?"  
Her head snapped up. "Nothing." She muttered, tugging on her arm.  
Vegeta tightened his grip. "Don't lie to me woman!"  
Bulma's anger flared to life. "What do you care!? You hate me anyways! And quit calling me woman! You said my name once, you can say it again!"  
Vegeta grabbed her other arm and shook her. " What in the hell is wrong with you?" Tears welled in Bulma's eyes as she tugged trying to free herself. Vegeta pushed Bulma lightly against the wall. "Damn it." He growled pressing his lips firmly against hers.  
Bulma drank in his musky smell as she wound her fingers through his hair. he moaned crushing his lips even further, pressing his body on hers, feeling every curve.  
She moaned as Vegeta picked her up, carrying her into the bedroom, and laying her on the bed. Her hands moved along his chest tracing the scars. Vegeta grunted and pinned her hands above her head, pulling off her light green dress. She arched under his touch. Bulma gasped as he took off his pants.  
He smiled, "you like it?" She nodded. Vegeta spread her legs. He covered her mouth with his own and he entered her slowly. She squirmed and bucked moving with him in the rythumn of their lust. He sped up making her scream with pleasure and ecstacy. Vegeta roared ad they exploded in union collapsing on the bed panting.  
Bulma wrapped herself up in Vegeta's arms. She drifted slowly into a peaceful sleep. "you're beautiful." He whispered following closly behind


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma woke up the next morning. slowly she rolled on her side noting the absence of a body and the presence of sheets. She smiled remembering the passion of the night. Bulma got up and noticed her hair. Puzzled she got up and slipped on a pair of jeans and a black T-Shirt.  
She walked into the kitchen noticing her mother Pansy cooking a heap of eggs. "Hey mom," Bulma started "do you see anything different about my hair?"  
Her mother stopped cooking and looked. "Hmm, well dear it does look longer. Maybe it's a side effect of the chemicals you're using." Bulma nodded and pointed to the food. "Oh this is for Vegeta, he's working so hard in the gravity pod that I figured he'd be hungry." Pansy blushed, "Bulma honey why don't you take it to him?" Bulma smiled as her mother loaded a basket and handed it to her.  
Bulma raced out the door, into the humid air. "Vegeta." She called nearing the door to the gravity pod. "Vegeta!" The door swung open.  
Vegeta stood there arms crossed, sweat glistening off his bare chest. "What?!"  
Bulma shoved the basket at him. "Here my mother thought you might be hungry." He nodded and snatched the basket. "Now you can slam the door and go back to training, and I can go to work on my experiment." She spun on her heel and headed for her lab, pain shooting through her head.

The next few days followed relatively the same way. Each day Vegeta got stronger and bulma's hair and headaches got longer. "Vegeta!" Bulma called nearing the gravity pod. Vegeta pulled open the door. He noted her knee length hair blowing in the breeze. He snatched the basket. Bulma turned walking away as pain ripped through her. She screamed staggering forward. Startled Vegeta dropped the basket and lept forward. She coughed blood splattering the ground.  
"Hey!" He yelled pulling her into his arms, "what the hell is wrong with you?" She sputtered, her body trembling in pain. Vegeta cursed and picked her up carrying her to the house. Vegeta kicked the door open, "hey!" He called through the house. No one answered. "Damn it I guess I'll have to take care of this mess... Somehow."

Vegeta sat down and stared at a sleeping Bulma. He scowled remembering the last hour.  
He had carried Bulma to her room. Setting her down, he felt her forehead. Vegeta had put an ice pack on her head and covered her with blankets.  
Vegeta sighed and stood up clearing his head of the memories. "Vegeta?" He turned and looked into Bulma's glazed eyes. She smiled weakly and tried to speak.  
"Don't even try it." He growled, "you're too weak." She moaned as her body convulsed, coughing up blood. Vegeta scooped her up knowing time was not on their side...


	3. Chapter 3

"She doesn't have a lot of time." The female voice spoke.  
"I know but there has got to be something we can do."  
"Wait I have an idea Vegeta. Why dont we use sensu beans?"  
Vegeta's breath caught in his throat. The sensu beans! Why hadn't he though of that? Vegeta Stared at bulma. She was his mate now. He had made that happen days ago. He picked up Bulma and looked and Goku. "Lets go. You lead the way."  
Chichi grabbed Goku's arm. He smiled "Don't worry, I'll be back to train soon."  
She sighed and dropped her hand "I wasn't worried about you, you oaf! I was worried about Bulma!"  
Goku stared "oh ok."  
Vegeta growled "Kakarot! Let's move!" Nodding Goku took off into the air. Vegeta following closely behind, bulma in his arms.  
"Vegeta." Goku called, "why do you care what happens to her? you hate her don't you?" He paused thinking of what trunks had told him.  
Vegeta sighed and stared down at Bulma wrapped in his arms. Why was he doing this? Even if she was his mate. "Passion." He whispered hoping that's all it was.  
They flew the rest of the way in silence, Vegeta lost in thought. Was lust the only reason? No he thought there is more to it. Vegeta sped up remembering the time they had first met. Bulma was so scared of him, thinking he was going to kill her on Namik. He Chuckled remembering all of their encounters. An image flashed through his mind causing him to go faster. Bulma holding him after the explosion of his first gravity room. He Had felt her panic and anger mixed in one. Her hold on his body as the pain made him lose consciousness. Her smell when he woke up in a strange room, after what seemed like endless nightmares, to find her sleeping at the desk next to the bed Fatigue evident in her features. He remembered her concern when he trained as he recovered.  
Vegeta looked down at the woman in his arms. She was there for him even when he felt she didn't need to be, and he would be there for her when it was needed.  
"Vegeta!" Goku spoke nearing Korn's place. Relief flooded vegeta's chest as he landed. " Yajarobe?" Goku asked to the short pudgy man waiting for them. "Did Korn send you to meet us?"  
Yajarobe nodded holding up a pouch "yea he told me to give you these senzu beans. He said you would need them." He tossed the senzu beasn to goku with a suprised look at Vegeta, then looked down with concern at the sight of Bulma. "That's why you need them."  
Goku nodded and turned towards Vegeta, fishing out a senzu bean. "Keep her still." He instructed Vegeta.  
Vegeta Held her close as goku popped the bean into her mouth, rubbing her throat to force it down. The three men stood silently as Bulma's body shook, her face showing the pain she was being relieved of. Her eyes flew open, wildly looking around. She gasped, breathing heavily as the pain in her chest receded. "Hi." Vegeta spoke looking at her.  
She looked up at him amazement in her eyes. "Hi..."


	4. Chapter 4

Bulma Held onto Vegeta tightly as they soared through the sky. She stared at him in wonderment. She couldn't believe just three days ago she had woken up with no pain in her chest. Korn had made her stay for a few days feeding her senzu beans to to make sure the sickness stayed away. Vegeta had growled and snapped at Korn speaking harshly the whole time. Goku however had laughed and flew off to inform Chichi, Yamacha and the other Z fighters about what all had transpired. Bulma shivered as the wind hit her like needles.  
Vegeta slowed down as Bulma's shivering continued to increase. "Are you cold woman?" She nodded smiling weakly, he huffed floating to the ground. "Then I'll walk from here."  
Bulma gasped, "but it's an hour from here, and it's getting dark!"  
Vegeta growled, "I said we'll walk. You were cold, and an hour isn't long."  
Bulma nodded tightening her hold. "Why were you so hell bent on helping me? All you ever do is yell and call me a wench, or woman."  
Vegeta stopped and looked down at her. "Ever since that day long ago when you helped me when I was hurt, I thought of you as mine, my mate, my woman. Plus i was returning the favor." He dipped his head grasping her lips in a tender kiss. "Korn pissed me off because he said you weren't strong enough to leave, yet you were."  
Bulma smiled tears showing in her eyes. "You weren't mad at me? You don't hate me?"  
He nodded, "Well don't cry about it wonam! we've only been walking for twenty minutes! At least!"  
Bulma chuckled looking at his firm expression. "You really are a big softie Vegeta."  
"Woman." She shut him up with a swift kiss.  
"For once Vegeta, don't spoil your night in shining armor routine."  
Vegeta growled his hair starting to streak with gold, his eyes growing light brown. Bulma gasped as he shot them through the air.  
"Vegeta!? What's going on? What's wrong?" Vegeta stared straight ahead nearing the capsule corp building. He landed on the balcomy of Bulma's room and stormed in. He dropped her on the bed, his features darkening.  
Bulma sat up. "Vegeta, what's wrong?" She stopped as Vegeta crushed his mouth to hers pressing her back against the bed. Vegeta grabbed her shirt, ripping it, exposing her breasts. Bulma moaned arching to meet his hungry hands. He trailed his fingers down her taunt stomache, rubbing his leg against her moistness.  
She bucked arching higher. "Oh god, Vegeta." He ripped off his blue suit kicking off his boots.  
Bulma smiled at his manhood wrigling out of her pants. "Bulma,I..." She pulled his mouth down meeting hers. Vegeta grinned proudly spreading her legs. they moaned in union as he entered her holding her close.  
Bulma wrapped her arms around his body, moving in and out along side him. He lowered his head playfully nipping at her breasts, grabbing a nipple and sucking. She moaned in pleasure.  
Vegeta stared down at her as he thrust faster and harder. She looked so beautiful laying there her long blue hair around her like wisps of water. He pulled out staring at her Mischeviously.  
Bulma glanced up at him trembling with anticipation. He lowered his head leaving trails of kisses down her torsoe. She gasped as his head Disappeared between her legs. She bucked as he licked her folds, his tongue going deeper and deeper.  
"Oh Kami Vegeta!" She wrapped her hands in his spiked black hair urging him to go faster. "V...Vegeta I'm about to..."  
Vegeta pulled himself up."Not without me." He kissed her hard thrusting into her deeper hitting the climax of them both.  
They groaned in union collapsing together. Bulma looked over at vegeta content then startled. "Vegeta your... your eyes they're blue!"


	5. Chapter 5

"How?" Vegeta spun around from the mirror looking at a sheet covered Bulma. He walked over to her, his blonde hair catching the light. He bent his head down grabbing her in a swift kiss. "I don't know, but I'm finally a super saiyan!" He laughed proudly putting on a pair of blue jeans. "Now woman," he said mischievously grinning, "I am going to go train."  
Bulma nodded, "I am going to take a shower." She combed her fingers through her hair. "Then I'll bring you lunch." Vegeta cackled proudly, flying out the balcony doors. Bulma launched herself out of bed throuwing on shorts and a tank-top. She ran down the stairs her long blue hair floating like a cape. She grinned tears welling in her eyes as she spotted her parents. "Mom! Daddy!" She yelled launching herself into their arms.  
They looked down at her startled. "Jeez dawlin' calm down. What got ya all riled up?" Bulma looked up at her mother knowing they thought she had never left.  
She smiled "Vegeta's a super saiyan!"  
Her father looked at her calmly, "Well at least he found his muse."  
Bulma spun around a blush forming on her face. "Yea muse, I'd better go cook some food for the arrogent saiyan, his haughtyness."  
She bolted out of the room, Leaving her parents with knowing smiles.

Bulma hurtled out the door and doubled over emptying her stomach of it's contents.  
Vegeta walked out and stood beside her, "Woman it has only been a few weeks since you healed from your last ordeal. Don't tell me you're sick again."  
Bulma stood up slowly. "I'm fine."  
Mrs. Briefs walked out of the house grinning calmly and looked at vegeta. "Vegeta doll, would you be a dear and take my dawlin' daughta' to the hospital? "  
Bulma looked at her mother, "hostpital? Why?"  
Pansy Briefs smiiled. "Because you've had this 'bug' for a week now." She looked at Vegeta "Oh and please hurry were having a feast tonight."  
Bulma's protests were cut short as Vegeta picked her up and shot off into the sky. "Vegeta!" She screeched, "I'm fine." He ignored her, speeding through the sky.  
He lowered them to the ground, walking into the hospital. He approached the counter setting Bulma down.  
The woman at the counter smiled, "Mrs. Briefs I presume?" Bulma nodded scowling. The woman smiled "This way."  
Bulma pointed to a chair in the corner. "Vegeta you can sit here and wait." he huffed sitting down as she and the nurse disappeared through a set of doors.  
Vegeta growled, "damn that vixen and her mother! I am NOT dropping every ounce of my training to take her to korn or that fat little shit again. Kakarott is finally gone training in the mountains with his brat and the nemekian. And i have finally become a super saiyan!" He slammed his foot down startling the other people in the waiting room. "hey quiet wou..." Vegeta glared at the man quieting the outburst.  
A nurse came out and taped her clipboard in front of vegeta. "Excuse me sir?" He glowered up at the petit framed woman. Smiling the nurse spoke, "if you would please follow me."  
Groaning Vegeta stood up. "Why?"  
The nurse just chuckled leading him through a maze of corridors. she stopped smiling brightly. "Now sir i am supposed to tell you something very important before we enter this room." He stared at her angrily. "Congratulations your wife is expecting."  
Vegeta stared quizzacly. "Wife? Expecting?" He kicked open the door causing Bulma and the tall male doctor to jump. "Woman! What is all this about a wife and expecting?"  
Bulma sighed standing up. "A wife is like a mate, only legally. And um expecting is..." She paused and placed Vegeta's hand on her stomach. " Expecting means, well congratulations Vegeta, you're going to be a...a.."  
The doctor and nurse burst in loudly and happily. "You're going to be a father!"  
Vegeta blanched "why?" the three others in the room looked at him quizzacly. "Why so close to the androids!?"  
Bulma yelled her anger snapping into place. "Well it's not like I planned this either! Prince of all asses!"  
Vegeta growled throwing her over his shoulder ignoring the protests of the staff. He walked over to the window and yanked it open. Snarling he jumped out.  
"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed as they flew through the air, her long blue hair caught on them both. He said nothing as as they neared the Capsule Corp building.  
Vegeta lowered them to the ground and set bulma down. She glared at him then ran into the house to hell her parents the 'good news', leaving Vegeta to wonder one thing. "Why?'


	6. Chapter 6

"You're what!? It's whose?!"  
Vegeta glowered at Chichi. "It's mine fool."  
Chichi looked at Bulma sadly. "I honestly could have seen if it was Yamcha's, but not his."  
Bulma frowned "Just cut my hair please. And make it short but long. Please."  
Chichi frowned but raised the clippers to the long blue hair. "Such a shame... about the long hair. But I'll keep any other comments to myself."  
Bulma looked at Vegeta weariness etching into her young features. "Hurry up wench, can't you see she's exhausted?"  
Chichi glared at him. "Don't call me a damn wench! Your mate will be fine." Sitting down Vegeta waited grumbling about Chichi all the while. She was coincidentaly grumbling about Goku not being here to defend her.

Hours later Vegeta looked down at the woman curled up against him. He ran his fingers through her now shoulder length blue hair. He sighed remembering the days events. "Why? Why must I the prince of all Saiyans Feel for this woman? Why did this all have to happen?" Vegeta slipped out of the bed and quietly crept out of the room.  
"My dawta's blessed ya know, even if she don' know it yet." Vegeta spun around staring into the golden eyes of Mrs. Briefs, Bulma's mother.  
"What do you mean blondie?" He growled lowly  
Pansy's eyes lit up as she smiled. "I mean you dawlin' and that baby. You care for her and the little one layin her her tummy, even if you don' show it."  
Vegeta sigh at her astute mind and let out a long breath as she motioned for him to walk with her. "I do care for her, but everyone i think even her ,with the exception of Kakarot, thinks I'm an evil murderer."  
Pansy stopped at the top of the stairs contemplating this. Her eyes grew wide as she stumbled backwards over the railing. Vegeta gasped and jumped over the railing catching her in midair. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" He yelled landing at the foot of the stairs.  
To his surprise Pansy just smiled. "No, just trusting."  
Vegeta gave her a quizical look. "What?"  
Pansy sighed, "you didn't let me fall."  
"Yea so?"  
"If you were truly a psychopathic murderer, you would have watched me die." She looked up at him knowingly. "You are both afraid for and of this child, you because you think you might die and her because she thinks she might have to raise it alone. But wouldn't it be better to think like your going to live?"  
Vegeta gasped his mind racing as a weight was pulled off his shoulders. "Thank you." He rushed down the hall to Bulma's room and crept quietly in. She was lying in a sound sleep, the blanket strewn on the floor. Vegeta grinned at her disheveled appearance and sat soundlessly on the bed. He gently placed his hand on her stomach. "Little one," he whispered, "I'm sorry if you felt like we didn't want or care about you. But your mother and I were scared of whats going o happen two years from now. I just want you to know that we love you. You'll make the saiyan race proud."  
As if in response a small energy wave pulsed from Bulma's abdomen, Vegeta smiled, "looks like you'll be a boy then. By the way don't tell your mother, but I do love her, even if she thinks I'm evil or crazy."  
A hand wrapped itself around his. "Love you to, and your not evil, maddening at times, but not evil."  
Vegeta looked up shocked into Bulma's turquoise orbs. "So then woman," he smirked, "what are we going to name him?"  
"Him?"  
"Yes," Vegeta said soundly, "him."  
Bulma didn't question, "Trunks."  
"No!"  
"Yes Vegeta."  
"No! I do not want my son named after an undergarment used for swimming!"  
"TRUNKS!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
The baby's energy fluctuated in agreement to Bulma's name idea.  
Vegeta sighed, "fine, Trunks it is."


	7. Epilogue

Vegeta stared down at the little purple haired baby in his arms. "And that trunks is what happened when your mother found out she was carrying you. Of course I left something's out as not to scar you for life." He sighed lowering them to the ground.  
"Vegeta." He turned looking into the smiling eyes of his blue haired mate. She looked up at him water forming in her eyes. "You two were on the roof weren't you?"  
He grinned pulling her into a hug. "Yes, I told him a story. One left unfinished."  
She shuddered and looked at him quizzically, "why unfinished?"  
He looked at his mate. "Bulma I will come back alive. No matter what happens."  
Bulma gave a meek smile and kissed Vegeta pouring all of her feelings into it. "Please be safe Vegeta. Please."  
Vegeta returned the kiss full force, handing Trunks back to his mother. "I will."  
Bulma sighed as Vegeta flew out the window. she stared down at her son, then out the window at her mate's receding form. "Well Trunks how bout we meet these androids and say hi to all mamma's old friends the Z fighters."  
Unknown to all future and present Trunks smiled.


End file.
